


Colonel English

by TheReviewess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Broadway Star Angie, F/F, Peggy throws things at people, Super Soldier Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dying. She was shot point blank in the kidneys and now she was bleeding out. Yet while she's dying, all Peggy can think about is Angie's smile, Angie's voice and how she owes the woman some schnapps and a rhubarb pie. But when Peggy doesn't die, she wakes up and wonders how she survives and what the bloody hell happened while she was asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel English

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally wrote more Cartinelli. I'm not even sorry for this. However I am sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes I made. It's late and I wanted to put this out for all you lovely people. In here we have a sort of pre-established Cartinelli. I'm not even sure. They just cuties. Happy reading. Maybe I'll turn this into a full length fic if i ever get the time, but for now you just get this.

She was dying. She knew it and so did everyone around her. Leviathan had won. Beaten her at every turn, and now she was dying thanks to her so called neighbor and friend Dottie. It was a fatal wound that she couldn’t heal. Not even with a top team of doctors and medics would Peggy survive. She doubted even Howard’s big brain could help her now, but here he was doing something.

“Should we really trust Stark of all people?” Agent Sousa asked as he kept applying pressure to Peggy’s abdomen. Her blood was already seeping through all the cloth that he had been using. He had already used all of the men’s shirts in the office and had moved onto using a lab coat.

“We ain’t got a choice.” Agent Thompson growled angrily. He was pacing back and forth by her head, having done everything in his power to make Peggy as comfortable as possible in her injured state.

“I-i t-t-tr-rust h-him.” Peggy found herself saying during the arguing. Her vision was fading and the voices were slowly becoming more muffled. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep so badly.

Attention was quickly brought back to the dying English woman. “Don’t speak, Carter. Save your energy.” Thompson told her tenderly. It was strange to see him have any emotion other than being a typical misogynistic bastard. Though when one was dying, apparently people showed their true colors.

“Hurry up, Stark!” Sousa shouted angrily to the man working in the SSR’s lab. Standing beside him was a bloodied Edwin Jarvis. Though he was covered in Peggy’s blood, not his own.

“A-angie,” Peggy whispered, her voice small and weak. “A-angie Mar-mar-tinelli.”

“Carter don’t please!” Thompson managed out. Tears were slipping down his face. He was completely shirtless and his hands were covered in her blood. He had given his coat up to act as a pillow for the woman’s head. Thompson was leaning over Peggy now and practically cradling her in his arms.

“Tell A-angie I-I’m s-sorry.” Peggy cried out. The tears streamed down her face as she thought of the aspiring actress. Her eyes locked with Thompson’s as she barely managed out her last request to the man. “A-and I o-owe her s-some sch-schnapps a-an’ rhubarb p-pie.” The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and no one commented about them. "A-angie..." She then trailed off. Thompson just nodded to her, understanding what the woman requested. He would make sure this Angie Martinelli heard Peggy's last words if it was the last thing her did.

“Tell her yourself, Peggy.” Stark called out, racing over with Jarvis trailing behind him. In his hand he held a large syringe with a long needle. It wasn’t the needle that interested Peggy, it was the color of the fluid inside the syringe. It was blue. The same color blue as Captain America’s shield. The same color blue as Dr. Erskine’s Super Soldier Serum.

“Y-ou did-didn’t!” Peggy exclaimed. Right after she started coughing violently. She coughed up blood and it slowly trickled down from the corner of her lips. The salty metallic taste was overwhelming, but it gave her something to concentrate on to stay awake. 

“The Cap would kill me if I left his best girl behind.” The man explained with tears in his eyes. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that I used his blood to make this.” 

“H-howard! No!” But before Peggy could utter another word, Howard stuck the needle into her heart and injected the blue serum into her body. The last thing Peggy remembered hearing were frantic cries of her name and the image of Angie smiling. She uttered the Italian woman’s name before her world went completely black.

.  
.  
.

Beeping. The insufferable beeping was all Peggy could hear. It was bloody irritating and all the agent wanted to do was punch the beeping device. While it wasn’t the shrill ringing of her alarm clock, it definitely sounded like one. Instinctively Peggy reached out to slap the alarm so she could go back to sleep but she found her arms were attached to something. Slowly, Peggy forced herself to try and open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and did not want to open. Clearly she didn’t get enough sleep the night before or-

This was not her bedroom. The bright light stung Peggy’s eyes, but they soon adjusted. She winced at the sudden brightness and squinted to try and make anything out. She was in a Hospital. She was hooked up to machines giving her fluids and other essentials and it smelled absolutely revolting. Her nose crinkled up and if Angie was there, she would have found it utterly adorable.

“Morning English, have a nice nap?” The familiar sweet voice caught Peggy’s attention and she shifted slightly to see a well dressed woman sitting next to her. Angie. She looked amazing, as usual.

“Beeping.” Peggy rasped out. Her throat felt raw and speaking hurt. She tried to swat at the beeping sounds but Angie grabbed her arms to stop her. “Throat.” the woman finally groaned.

“Hold on darlin’,” The actress quickly stood up and left her room. Moments later she returned with a pitcher of water and a small glass with a straw.

Angie moved her chair closer to Peggy’s bed and then extended the glass to the woman. Peggy took the straw into her mouth. Slowly she sucked down the water. In her mind it was the best damn water she ever had. In minutes she had cleaned out the glass and Angie had poured her a second one. Peggy drank it like she never drank anything before. 

Once she drank all of the second glass, she rested her head against the pillows and sighed with relief. It was only then when she realized that she, Peggy Carter, was in fact alive. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Angie.

“I’m alive!” Peggy exclaimed. “Howard, that beautiful bastard did it!” Her voice was still hoarse from lack of use but the joy was apparent. “I can’t believe he did that!”

Peggy moved her arms, which felt incredibly heavy like the rest of her, and removed her blanket. Without hesitating she pulled up the hospital gown. All that was left of her gunshot to the abdomen was a scar the size of a half dollar over by her kidneys. There were no stitches in her, which left Peggy to believe she had been sleeping for at least two months. The catheter also gave her some indication that she had been out for some time. The odd thing to Peggy was that she now had very toned abdominal muscles. What the men would call a six pack. Her legs were even toned too.

“Whoa there English!” Angie called out. She stood up quickly and returned Peggy’s hospital gown back to covering all of Peggy’s glory. “You need to be resting. You almost died on us.” The actress scolded her.

“I’m well aware, I was shot point blank in my kidneys.” There was a scar over the entrance and an exit wounds from that hit. Peggy could practically feel the bullet ripping through her body and her bleeding out all over again.

“That was part of what almost killed you.” Angie stated as she brought the hospital blanket up to keep the woman warm. “Apparently your body didn’t take too well to whatever miracle juice you were injected with. At first it helped you recover and stabilize, but it also tried to kill you.”

That was news to Peggy. She didn’t realize that the serum almost killed her. Then again she had been knocked out for most of it. “I feel fine though…” Peggy finally said. “Sleepy, yes, but physically I feel fine.”

“Then it looks like the Cap saved you yet again, Peg!” Chocolate colored eyes looked up to see one very smug looking Howard Stark leaning against the door frame. His face seemed exhausted, like he had thrown himself into his work. “Glad to see you’re awake. We all thought you were a lost cause.”

“How long have I been asleep, Howard?” Peggy demanded, now sitting up slightly. She was still a bit sore, but it was the kind of sore that one felt after working out a little harder than usual.

“Now Peg, you should be focusing on recovering and-”

“How long, Howard!” Peggy demanded in a harsh tone that even scared Angie. Peggy carter was not in the mood for games and definitely not in the mood to be lied to, again.

“You’ve been sleeping for six months.” Angie finally told her softly. She placed her hands gently over Peggy’s trembling ones. “Your body has been through a lot. It was only last month that you seemed to stabilize and start getting better.”

Only the beeping could be heard. Everyone else went silent. Peggy was trying to take everything in, Howard felt guilty and Angie was just worried for the poor wounded agent.

“How did you save me, Howard?” Peggy asked after a moment of silence. Her voice was quiet and she hesitated even asking the question. 

Howard didn’t answer instantly. He finally walked into the stark white hospital room, closing the door behind him. The man pulled up an uncomfortable plastic chair and sat next to Angie. “I used the Cap’s blood to recreate my own version of the Super Soldier Serum. It was the only chance we had to save you, Peg. The Cap would kill me if he knew I had a chance to save you and I didn’t.” Rage flashed in Peggy’s eyes, but she said nothing. “I used the last of Steve’s blood to make my own version of it. Now it’s in you. I figure if the Cap wanted to save anyone, he’d want to save his best girl first.”

That statement hit Peggy harder than she thought. Even from beyond the grave, Captain Steve Rogers saved her life. She didn’t even realize she was crying until Angie gently wiped the tears from her face. Green eyes met brown and a small smile formed on their lips. Peggy nuzzled her cheek against Angie’s hand. The actress responded by gently stroking it with her thumb. 

The small display of affection made Howard a little uncomfortable. Not because it was two women being affectionate, it was more because he felt like he shouldn’t be interrupting such a tender moment. The man rose from his chair and headed to the door, “I’ll let everyone know you’re awake.” With that he left the two women to their own devices.

Neither woman broke the silence, they simply enjoyed being close to each other. On occasion their eyes would flicker down to the other’s lips before coming back up.

“I believe I owe you some an explaination.” Peggy finally said with a pathetic grin.

“You know English, you talk too much.” Angie told her, still lightly stroking her cheeks.

Peggy closed her eyes and chuckled a little. “Well what would you like me to do instead of talk, Ms. Martinelli?” The agent asked, slowly opening her eyes again. 

“How ‘bout you close your eyes and I’ll show ya.” 

Peggy obeyed without question. Not even a second later she felt Angie’s lips gently pressed against her own. The kiss was soft, gentle and sweet. It’s the kind of kiss that all little girls dream about when they’re finally able to get their first kiss. This was this kiss that story books describe as perfect and full of love and promised to cherish one another forever and ever. And this perfect storybook kiss was also cut tragically short when the hospital door slammed open.

Peggy and Angie broke apart with bright red faces. Without thinking, Peggy grabbed her water glass and threw it at the person who barged into her room. It just so happened to be Thompson. The glass (which was plastic) hit the man square in the face, much to Peggy’s delight. Sousa hobbled in right after him. Thankfully for him, Peggy threw nothing at him (though she would have if another object was nearby).

“Damn Carter, do you gotta assault us like that?” Thompson asked, rubbing his cheek and picking up the plastic glass. He didn’t realize that even after being asleep for so long, she still had exceptional aim.

“I should think so when you go about startling me like that!” Peggy fired back. “I’m already in the hospital recovering from two near death experiences, would you like to give me a heart attack on top of all this?”

“Sorry Carter.” The men said in unison (also in the same key, she noticed).

“We just had to see if it was true.” Sousa started off cautiously.

“We didn’t trust Stark.” Thompson finished for the other man. Even after six months of Howard’s innocence, the SSR didn’t trust him. At least Sousa had some tact.

“I shouldn’t see why not, he was the one who saved my life.” Peggy replied indignantly. She tried to cross her arms but the needle in her arm kept her from doing so. Instead she just settled on glaring at them.

“He saved your life with something that almost killed you.” Sousa pointed out pretty quietly, not wanting to irritated the woman. He’d rather not get something thrown at him.

“Well it was better than what either of you were doing if I remember correctly.” Off to the side, Angie snickered as the female agent gave her fellow agents a tongue lashing. Even though she had been up for a matter of minutes, she still had a sharp tongue.

The men didn’t speak, just looked away, clearly guilty. Sousa had at least tried to stop the blood flow, but that was only after Carter had told him to do so.

“Now if you don’t mind, please leave. I was in the middle of something that demands my complete and immediate attention.”

“Well what should we do?” Sousa asked now that he realized he was getting kicked out.

“Trying to get my discharged may help you back in my good graces.” Peggy told them.

Sousa nodded and hobbled out the door the best he could. Thompson stayed behind and brought the glass back to Peggy. She took it and shooed him away as quickly as possible. The man stopped at the door and looked back at her.

“Are you sure that-”

Peggy whipped the drinking glass at him once again. “GET OUT!” The glass hit Thompson yet again (but on the opposite side of his face). He quickly got the hint and raced out of the hospital room to find Sousa, closing the door behind him.

“Well finally.” Peggy mumbled before turning back to Angie. Peggy didn’t have to say anything because the second she looks at the woman, Angie’s lips are on hers and she is savoring the taste of them. After some time they finally pull away. Their lips are swollen and Angie’s lipstick is smeared all over. The look is quickly becoming one of Peggy’s favorite.

“Complete and immediate attention, eh?” Angie asked with a grin. “YOu do know how to flatter a girl, don’t ya?”

“Too much talking, not enough kissing.” Peggy replied trying to pull Angie’s lips back to hers.

“Cute English, but someone may come back.” The actress stood up and went to retrieve Peggy’s glass. She returned to her seat and put the glass in Peggy’s lap. “Just in case.”

Peggy smiled and then leaned back in her bed. Angie reached out and held the agent’s hand gently. It was comforting and she felt at peace. However, the comforting silence didn’t last long. Not five minutes later, Sousa and Thompson entered the room. Though this time they were smart and knocked before entering.

“Uh Carter?” Thompson asked from the doorway. He had clearly learned not to enter the room lest he wanted a plastic glass to hit him in the face with deadly accuracy.

“Mmm, yes what is it now?” The woman asked, her eyes were closed but she wasn’t asleep (though she wanted to be).

“We have a doc coming to check on you. With any luck, you’ll be out today.” Sousa said quickly. “Just wanted to let you know.”

“Thank you.” Peggy replied, not bothering to open her eyes. “Is there any way I could get my clothing?”

Bits of laughter filled the air after she asked her question. Peggy opened one eyes and looked directly at Angie, who was stifling giggles. She then opened her other eye and stared at the woman, confused. “What?”

“Uh you ain’t gonna fit into your old clothes, English.” Angie told her with a grin. “They’ll probably be a bit tight on ya, hun.”

Before Peggy could ask what Angie meant, the doctor came into the room. Sousa and Thompson left again (promising to try and find her clothes). Angie stayed behind for moral support even though the doctor asked her to leave. Peggy demanded that Angie stay with her though. Not wanting to argue with the woman who had skill with throwing glasses accurately, Peggy was given a quick physical and a clean bill of health.

“You may still be sore and tired, which is natural after awaking from a coma, Agent Carter. I urge you to take it as easy as possible. Nothing too strenuous.” Since the man called her Agent, Peggy knew one thing, she was in a government facility. At least she could speak freely.

Peggy smiled and nodded, and told him she would do her best. Naturally it was a lie. Peggy Carter didn’t take it easy ever. That was why she was one of the best agents in the SSR. Her smile and nod may have fooled the doctor, but it definitely didn’t fool Angie Martinelli.

Once all the tubes were taken out of Peggy, she was finally able to relax and make herself more comfortable. The doctor left and said that she was able to be discharged at any time. Peggy was thankful for that. Not even a second later, Howard Stark popped into the room (and narrowly avoided the flying glass).

“Heard you needed clothes, Peg!” He called cheerfully. He held up a very familiar set of clothes. It was Peggy’s old uniform.

“Howard… How do you have my uniform?” Peggy asked cautiously. She suddenly wished she had the glass back in her hands so she could throw it at him again.

“Uh blame me for that.” Angie said quickly. “After you left I snuck into your room and tried to get everything of yours that I could. Ms. Fry was going to just pitch everythin’ and I couldn’t let her do that to ya, English.” Peggy nodded slowly, but that still didn’t explain how Howard of all people had her clothes. “Well the next day Fry kicked me out of the Griffith for hiding a fugitive, you, and made me pack my bags. So I brought everything to the Automat and out of the blue your fancy English buddy appears. I tell him my story and right after my shift he whisks me away to paradise.”

“My house.” Howard interjected.

“So for the past few months I’ve been living in Stark’s house. Got a nice room and everything. We got your stuff set up in a room too, so thats how we have your clothes.” Angie finally explained. Then Howard started explaining things.

“After I gave you the serum, your body changed just like Steve’s. Now the only thing that will probably fit you is this.” The genius gestured to the nicely pressed uniform in his arms. “I even got your shoes and hat too.” He placed the uniform on the bed and made a quick exit (taking the cup with him so Peggy wouldn’t threaten anyone else with it).

“Alright Peggy, lets get you dressed.” Angie said to her, standing up to help Peggy stabilize herself.

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” They both laughed but in the end Peggy did get dressed.

.  
.  
.

Peggy’s uniform fit her, barely. It was tighter than she had expected it to be. She chalked it up to her newly acquired muscles. She ended up staying around the same height which she was thankful for. It was nice to be back in her old uniform, but she remembered why she hated it so much.

“Did this bloody serum give my muscles or just accentuate my feminine parts?” Peggy cried out as she tried to move in it. Walkin in her skirt made her feel like she was going to rip it at any given moment.

“Uh, looks like a little bit of both. And I ain’t complainin’.” Angie said from behind her. “I got a real nice view back here.”

Peggy turned to glare playfully at the actress, but couldn’t. Instead she just laughed. “What about the view from the front?” Peggy asked in a husky tone. She moved closer to Angie, purposely shaking her hips a little more than usual.

“Even better.” Angie responded before pressing a kiss to Peggy’s lips. The woman resisted every urge to rip the tight fitting uniform off Peggy’s curvy frame. Once the kiss broke, Angie held up a tube of lipstick, it was Peggy’s color. Her eyes suddenly lit up with joy and she quickly applied it.

“Shall we?” Peggy asked once she finished with her lips.

“Definitely.”

The two left the hospital room and headed down to the lobby where Sousa, Thompson, and Howard waited. Both Sousa and Thompson’s jaws dropped when they saw how snug Peggy’s uniform fit her. Howard was pretty much immune, having seen Peggy in uniform quite a bit in the war. However this was not her SSR uniform, this was her old British Armed Forces Uniform. Despite being an agent of the SSR, she was still listed as a member of the British Army.

“Uh, Major, didn’t realize you were that high up.” Sousa spoke first. He had been stationed over in Europe so he had seen and recognized the English ranks.

“I’m actually a Lieutenant Colonel now. I had just finished my paperwork for it just before I was hospitalized.” Peggy explained to them. “But here is not the place to discuss it, or even worry about it.”

The group agreed on that and decided to head out. Howard led them all out to a car. Well, he led Peggy and Angie out to a car (which was driven by Mr. Jarvis). Sousa and Thompson were forced to take a cab.

“Wait, where are we going?” Peggy asked curiously as she watched Thompson and Sousa’s cab drive off the opposite way of their car.. 

“Home, English. We’re going home, eating an early dinner and then headed off to the theatre.” Angie told her quickly.

“Why the theatre?” Peggy asked, even more confused than before.

“Because tonight is the opening night of the revived Oklahoma!” Angie told her happily. 

Howard cut in quickly. “We have front row seats and there’s no way you’ll want to miss it.”

Peggy had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn’t question them. For all she knew, that had been planning to see the play since before she awoke. In the end she didn’t dwell on it. Instead she leaned over and placed her head against Angie’s shoulder to take a small nap.

.  
.  
.

It wasn’t until after their early dinner did Peggy realize that Angie had been cast as Laurey Williams in the play. At that point the Broadway star had already headed down to the theatre to get ready for her show. But it gave Peggy time to find out which of her dresses fit her and which ones didn’t. Thankfully one of her favorites still fit. It was one she wore back during the War. It was red, fell down to her knees, and beautiful. It was simple enough, and hugged her curves just perfectly. Enough to make everyone stare.

The dress, like the rest of her clothes, was a tad bit tight, but not too much. She pulled a shawl over the dress, to keep her arms warm as she walked in the crisp New York air. The covered the toned muscled that Peggy just realized she had. Actually before she changed she noticed how incredibly toned her body was. Her muscle mass had certainly increased. She was still trying to figure out if this was a bad thing or not. She cast those thoughts aside quickly and focused on making herself look nice for Angie.

She fixed her hair and makeup effortlessly before double checking her attire. For some added protection, Peggy had her gun in her clutch as well as a set of throwing knives hidden under her dress. Once she liked her appearance, she decided it best to head down to see Howard.

When she made her way downstairs, she noted Howard was all dressed up in some of his best clothes. It was a nice change to see him looking so well dressed compared to what he wore during the War. His neck tie even matched the color of Peggy’s dress (though she suspected he had sent Jarvis to spy on her dressing).

“Finally found something that fit?” The man asked with a laugh. He recognized the dress as one that Peggy enjoyed wearing back once upon a time. He hadn’t seen her in it since before Steve’s passing.

“That was a bloody nightmare. I am going shopping tomorrow and not a moment later.” Peggy declared. “I’m not sure how I should feel about my new body though. Do I even look feminine anymore?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that one, Peg.” Howard replied honestly. He didn’t need a heel to the face. “Don’t ask me these things, Peggy. That’s why Angie is living here. She can be your lady friend. But I’ll pay for you to get a whole new wardrobe.”

“Oh you’re too kind. Saving my life, new clothes, front seat tickets to Oklahoma! What’s next, Howard Stark?”

The two began playfully bickering like children and old friends do. That turned into Stark teasing Peggy which turned into Peggy hitting him in the arm, hard. Eventually they agreed to go out for drinks and swing dancing, something Peggy hasn’t had the pleasure of enjoying since long before Steve had died.

“She knows about him, Peg.” Howard said just before they arrived. “I told her everything about you myself. The girl went out of her way to protect you in the only way she knew how. She deserved to know.”

“You’re right.” Peggy told him sadly. “Thank you for telling her.”

“No problem. Now turn that frown upside down, we have front seat tickets to Oklahoma!” They had been fighting a war when the musical debuted. Apparently the creators brought it back so that everyone who was gone at war could come home and enjoy it.

It was Howard’s happiness that caused Peggy to cheer up. The man exited the car first and then reached in to help Agent Carter to her feet. Cameras flashed all around them. Apparently premieres for musicals were big things. The papers and magazines were all there, snapping pictures at the famous people who had made an appearance. So the second Howard stepped out of his car, cameras went off left and right trying to capture Peggy and Howard.

“Just get through this Peg and we’ll be fine.” Howard muttered to her before putting on a cheerful grin and waving to the cameras.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get yourself killed.” Peggy responded before following the man’s lead. With a smile and wave, Peggy fell right into the role of a famous person just going to a show. Her eyes were always scanning the crowd, watching for someone who would want to have an attempt on Howard’s life.

He and Peggy made their way down the stretch of cameras and interviewers. They answered a few questions for interviewers. It was when they were almost finished, did Stark call Peggy “Betty Carver” much to her displeasure.

“This girl is the real life Betty Carver!” He announced happily to the crowd forming around him and Peggy. “The Captain America’s best girl!” Howard went on. “I made a promise to the big guy, rest his soul, that I would take care of Betty here.”

Not two seconds later, all chaos erupted. Gun shots rang out and everyone ran frantic. Without thinking, Peggy shoved Howard and in the theatre before tearing after their assailant.

“BETTY!” Howard called, not willing to say her real name. She ignored him and raced after the shooter in high heels and a dress that was just a little too tight.

With quick reflexes, Peggy drew the knives she had hidden under her dress. One by one, she let them fly after the running man. The first one hit him in the left shoulder. The second landed somewhere around his intestines on the right side. The third went right through a business suit and the fourth hit the back of his leg, causing him to trip over. 

Peggy’s high heels sounded as she raced over the concrete pathway. Thanks to her new found strength, Peggy was much faster than before. It was exhilarating! By the time Peggy reached the end of the block, she had almost caught up to the man. Just as she was about to race across the road, a car pulled out in front of her. Wasting no time, Peggy jumped up and vaulted over the car like she was a gymnast. In mid air she took off her heels. 

When she landed the woman took off running yet again. Instead of using the sidewalk, she ran up on top of another car and leaped. Once she was in the air again, Peggy flung one of her heels at the back of the shooter’s head. Like usual, she hit her mark and the man was knocked to the ground. 

Peggy landed again, gracefully she liked to think, and trotted over to the man. Before he could get up, Peggy had her gun aimed at the back of his head and her barefoot on his back, holding him down. 

“You better have a damn good reason why you did that.” Peggy told him, her accent coming out more than usual. Her breath was heavy, but she wasn’t out of breath. If just felt like she had done a light job to be honest.

“Ma’am! Police here! We need to ask you to back down!” Apparently the police had called back by the theatre and followed her chase. Though, how hard was it to follow a woman tearing down the streets in a red dress.

Without taking her eyes (or her gun) off her assailant, Peggy flashed her SSR badge to the police. They quickly backed down to the federal agent. But a few moments later a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Thought you had a fancy play to go to?” Thompson. Of course he was here.

Peggy clenched her teeth and then answered him. “Yes, well I was interrupted. By this.” She gestured to the man lying belly down on the concrete. He still had knives sticking out of him in four spots.

Thompson came up next to her and looked down. “You did a number on him, Carver.” The man gave her a playful wink. He was then hit with her other shoe. “Geez Carver, you like throwin’ things at me today or what?”

“Consider it payback for having to deal with you.” Peggy finally said. “I assume you are making sure I’m alright.”

“A couple of us are just worried for our favorite lunch deliverer.” Thompson replied to her with a cheeky grin.

“I do still have a knife I can throw at you.” Peggy reminded him. 

“Get your shoes and go back to your play. We will take care of this.” Thompson urged her. He really didn’t need to be hit with anything else that day.

Peggy hesitated but finally removed her foot and went to collecting her shoes. She was about to violently pluck her knives from her moving target, but Thompson stopped her.

“We’ll take them. Hand over that other one too will ya?” Thompson asked her.

“I’d rather not.” Peggy replied curtly. “It’s my only form of self defense.”

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Thompson argued, “So go to your play, watch your friend and relax. One of the boys here can drive you and you’ll make it back just before it starts.”

In the end, Peggy agreed. She wasn’t too pleased that she was forced to sit out, but seeing Angie up on the stage would be worth it in the end. At least she got to keep her gun and last knife.

.  
.  
.

Peggy hated doing the walk back up the the theatre. Before getting out of the police car, she had checked on her hair (thankfully for her, it wasn’t too messed up). She looked damn fine for just having chased a person two blocks. The second she got out, she was bombarded with questions and pictures. Without Howard taking up all the attention, the cameras focused solely on the beautiful woman who chased a gunner down two long blocks of New York city in a tight red dress and heels. The real Betty Carver. Her secret was out now thanks to Stark’s big mouth.

Once she made it up to the door, she noticed Howard waiting for her with a cocky grin on his face. “Well it looks like you did well.” He told her while offering her his arm.

Peggy took it, but not before punching it, hard. “If you planned for that to happen, I will kill you slowly and-”

“Calm down Major England, I didn’t plan that. I was just as shocked as you.” Howard replied quietly as he ushered her into the theatre. Most people had already taken their seats, so when she and Howard strolled in casually (as casually as the could) all eyes focused on them. They both brushed it off as best the could and took a seat.

“It’s Lieutenant Colonel England.” Peggy whispered to Howard with a small grin.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

They both went silent as the orchestra started up the opener to Oklahoma!

.  
.  
.

Once the play was over (and it was amazing, Angie was amazing) Howard and Peggy scurried off to the Lobby where they met Mr. Jarvis. The butler held the nicest bottle of peach schnapps and a rhubarb pie. A small bouquet of roses balanced on top of the pie. The butler handed them to Peggy who looked confused, but didn’t question it.

Sensing her confusion, Howard spoke up. “When you thought you were dying, you wanted us to tell her that you owed her some schnapps and a rhubarb pie.” Both he and Mr. Jarvis smiled at her when her eyes lit up with recognition. “So we took it upon ourselves to make sure you got it for her.”

A single tear fell from Peggy’s face and she smiled at the two. “Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis. What am I going to do with you two?”

“Well hopefully no more of this double agent business.” Jarvis replied quickly. “Especially involving me.”

The three laughed at his statement. Yes, Peggy hoped she wouldn’t need to do that again. Now she wanted to focus on her work with the SSR and to see how her new found abilities would affect her.

“Well let’s hope there is no more of that. But if you’ll excuse me, I owe someone some schnapps and pie.” The two men let Peggy go on her way. Howard led her to back stage. With his connections, he was able to get Peggy through to go and see Angie Martinelli.

The English woman slowly wandered through the halls. Happy chatter of the cast and crew could be heard as the cheered for their success. Peggy ignored them and focused on finding the door that said “Angela Martinelli” on it. It was at the end of the hall. Peggy lightly tapped against the door, hoping Angie was in.

“One minute!” Angie called from inside. Just the sound of her voice made Peggy smile. Not a minute later, Angie opened the door dressed in a lovely blue gown. “Well well hey there English! What are you doin’ knocking at my door?” The actress joked out.

“I thought I might tell you about my day.” Peggy replied with a beautiful smile. “I believe I owe you some schnapps and some rhubarb pie.” The woman gestured to the offerings that she (Jarvis) had brought.

“I’d like that a whole lot.” Angie told her before kissing Peggy on the cheek. The woman led Peggy into the small room and they placed the offerings on the vanity.

“Schnapps or pie first?” Peggy asked her.

“How about we skip that and go for the kiss. Then come back for it later.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Peggy replied. 

She then pressed their lips together in the middle of the tiny dressing room. It was just Peggy and Angie. Angie and Peggy. No one could bother them and everything was perfect. Neither knew how long their kiss lasted. But eventually they pulled away for air and found themselves happily staring into the other’s eyes.

“So how about your day?” Angie asked, not pulling away from the woman.

“Interesting. Almost was shot coming in with Howard. Chased the gunner down two long blocks, jumped over a few things and then threw my shoe at him.” Peggy answered with a smile.

“You really like throwing things at people.” The two laughed and that and Peggy nodded. “But really, that’s taking it easy, English?”

“All in a day’s work really.” She told the woman. They finally broke apart to break open the schnapps. Since Angie didn’t have any glasses, the drank out of the bottle like uncivilized folk. Though neither minded. “Right after Steve’s transformation, he chased down a spy, rode on the top of cars and I think he ripped off a door handle to use as a shield before catching the spy. There was something about a submarine in there I believe, but I could be wrong.”

“Well compared to him, you really were taking it easy then huh.”

“When do I ever truly take it easy?” Peggy finally asked. She took the bottle of schnapps and drank greedily from it. The sweet taste of peaches ran down her throat.

“If you took it easy, you wouldn’t be the Peggy Carter I know and love.” Angie replied, stealing the bottle of schnapps back from her. 

The two were seated in some of Angie’s chair in her dressing room. Angie was resting her feet and Peggy was just resting in general.

“Also Howard revealed to the press that I am the real life Betty Carver. He called me Betty and everything.” Peggy added, “so expect that to be the headline of the papers tomorrow.”

“Headline news Betty Carver Revealed! She’s actually English and can do everything Captain America can do!” Angie proclaimed in her newscaster voice.

“In heels and backwards!” Peggy added quickly. The two laughed at the statement and they laughed for a long time.

Eventually they fell silent and started eating the rhubarb pie, courtesy of Jarvis and Howard. They used their fingers to eat it but they didn’t seem to care. Angie would break pieces of pie off and then feed it to Peggy. Peggy would do the same thing and life was just grand for that moment. They would lick bits of pie of the other’s fingers (causing blushed from both parties).

“You know, Howard proposed we go for drinks and dancing to celebrate your imminent success.” Peggy finally said as they finished the pie.

“Would you look at that, Peggy Carter asking me to go dancing.” Angie joked out. The two burst into fits of girlish giggles. Eventually they recovered and Angie spoke again. “When was the last time you went dancing, English?”

Peggy paused to think about it. “Back in November of ‘43 I think… just after Steve rescued the 107th.” She answered quietly. She was only 24 at the time. Now she was 27, nearing 28. It had truly been a long time.

“Well what were ya waitin’ for?” Angie asked her.

Peggy didn’t answer right away. When she did it was quiet and the words hit the agent a little too close to home. “The right partner.” Soon the tears fell from her eyes and the agent silently wept for her lost dance partner.

Angie sighed. She knew Captain America was Peggy’s first love. She knew that there was no way for her to ever compare to Steve Rogers, but she could at least make Peggy happy. Or she would die trying. The actress reached over and wiped the tears from her face for the second time that day. “Hey,” Angie whispered. “I know I’m no Captain America, but it would be a cryin’ shame if a beautiful dame such as yourself was off on the side with no partner.”

Peggy looked over at Angie, confused at what she was saying.

“So I’ll tell you what Peggy Carter. I’ll be your dance partner until he comes back for ya, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh Angie.” Peggy said with a watery smile. “Of course.”

“Good.” Angie said firmly. “Can’t have Captain America’s leading lady be all down in the dumps.” She stood up and extended her hand to Peggy. The agent took it and rose to her feet gracefully.

Peggy placed a quick kiss to Angie’s lips and then smiled. “I could never be sad when I’m with you, Angie. You’re my best girl.”

“And you’re mine, English. Now come on, you owe me a dance while we wait for tall blonde and patriotic to come and sweep you off your feet.” The two kissed one more time before happily leaving the dressing room for their evening of drinking and dancing leaving the empty box of rhubarb pie and the partially drunk peach schnapps behind for another day.

.  
.  
.

The next day a picture of Peggy vaulting over a car and throwing her heel at the shooter. The headline read: “The Real Betty Carver: Doing everything Captain America can, backwards and in high heels.” 

(Peggy later ran off to the SSR headquarters and threw her other shoe at Thompson because he took the picture of her - turns out the shooter was set up by the SSR to showcase Peggy Carter’s new found abilities to the world).

“So is this the beginning of Major England?” Howard asked when she returned from the SSR for the night.

Peggy threw both of her shoes at him before shouting, “Lieutenant Colonel England!” To her delight, both shoes actually hit him dead on.

(Stark may have been involved in the shooter set up as well - but he would never tell.)

In the end, Peggy stalked up the stairs (shoeless) and went right to Angie’s room. The actress had no problem smothering her best girl in kisses to make her feel better. They crawled into bed and kissed until Peggy started drifting off to sleep.

“Good night Colonel English.” The actress joked out as she spooned the agent.

“Mmm, Colonel English. I rather like the sound of that.” Peggy mumbled out.

“What can I say, I have great nicknames.” She threw her arm over Peggy’s toned abdomen, slowly tracing over the toned muscles.

“Goodnight Angie.” Peggy told her with a smile.

“Love you, Peggy.”

“I love you too.” And all was well.


End file.
